<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rectifying a Blunder by bellagorilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908792">Rectifying a Blunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellagorilla/pseuds/bellagorilla'>bellagorilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellagorilla/pseuds/bellagorilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Lucas Lodge party, Sir William suggests a dance between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Mr. Darcy likes this idea, however, Miss Elizabeth has other ideas...such as telling Mr. Darcy she knows about his words spoken at the assembly dance.</p>
<p>-Rewrite of my own FF.net story, "You Know?" from 10 years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rectifying a Blunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note and disclaimer: I do not own Jane Austen's lovely writing, merely enjoy it. This first little bit in italics comes straight from the book. Enjoy!</p>
<p>2nd author's note: thanks for checking out the story! If you have read the original idea from 10 years ago...I'm glad you're still here :) If you have no idea what I’m talking about (and since I only posted the original on FF.net, and you’re reading this on AO3…then you probably don’t) thanks for checking it out 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>…Elizabeth at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the notion of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"My dear Miss Eliza, why are not you dancing?--Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner.--You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you." And taking her hand, he would have given it to Mr. Darcy, who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir William:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Indeed, Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing.--I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Darcy with grave propriety requested to be allowed the honour of her hand; but in vain. Elizabeth was determined; nor did Sir. William at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You excel so much in the dance, Miss Eliza, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mr. Darcy is all politeness," said Elizabeth, smiling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"He is indeed--but considering the inducement, my dear Miss Eliza, we cannot wonder at his complaisance; for who would object to such a partner?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Elizabeth looked archly, and turned away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy addressed her again, before Elizabeth had taken more then a few steps away from him. Darcy bowed his head briefly to Sir William, and turned again to speak with Elizabeth. "Please allow me the honour of one dance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth was ever so slightly shocked and stunned into momentary silence. This was the very same Mr. Darcy who had called her <em><span>'tolerable,'</span></em> and <em><span>'not handsome enough to tempt me,'</span></em> at the Meryton Assembly, yet here he was, asking for her hand for the <em><span>second</span></em> time that very night. "Pray tell me, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth began to ask, once she had her wits about her again. "Why do you wish to dance with me, a <em><span>tolerable lady, slighted by other men?"</span></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Mr. Darcy's turn for a look of shock. "Pardon me, Miss Bennet, but what are you referring to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come now Mr. Darcy, have you forgotten your words at the assembly dance so soon?" Elizabeth gave a challenging smirk. "Did you, or did you not tell Mr. Bingley that I am <em><span>'not tolerable enough to tempt me,'?"</span></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Darcy inclined his head towards her, almost as if he had begun to nod, but stopped himself short. "Indeed, those words did pass from my lips."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth quirked her eyebrow at him. "And, do you have nothing to say for your remark?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was badly done." Mr. Darcy compressed his lips into a thin line, an outward expression of his minor inward distress towards his previous actions. "My comment was not intended for your ears, Miss Bennet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth smirked again. "I understand most gentlemen have no wish to insult ladies they have not yet met."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Darcy chuckled. "Yes indeed. Why insult a gentle creature when one can simply charm them instead?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Naturally, men wish to charm women until they find them undesirable."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Mr. Darcy's turn for an eyebrow quirk. "Miss Bennet, you intrigue me. How does one such as yourself understand the follies of men?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Why, I like to...watch people sometimes; see how they interact." At her hesitation and pause, Mr. Darcy nodded for her to continue. "Since I was a little girl, my father has taught me about many things. And human nature is one such thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see that he has taught you well." Mr. Darcy smiled at Elizabeth. "Women can be silly," he nodded his head towards the younger Miss Bennets flirting with some officers. "And men are not always so smart..." he nodded his head towards where Mr. Bingley stood with Jane Bennet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes indeed," Elizabeth gave him a sad smile. "Everyone has their faults."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Darcy nodded slowly, just as Miss Mary Bennet began to play a song suitable for another dance set, and so Mr. Darcy bowed to Elizabeth Bennet and asked for her hand again. And having no reason to decline the offer, after their polite conversation, Elizabeth accepted his hand, and Mr. Darcy led her to dance beside Jane Bennet and Mr. Bingley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was there, dancing beside her sister, that Elizabeth overheard her mother talking with Sir William about having <em>two</em> daughters settled well. And that, dear readers, is what troubled Elizabeth <em>and</em> Mr. Darcy very much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>